Redeem Me
by Konohamaya Uzumaki
Summary: A girl from the real world after a wish gone wrong wound up in the Harry Potter world. She was found by Voldemort and because she knew what would happen he forced her to become a death eater. Now 11 years later she wants to redeem herself and right her wrongs by going to Hogwarts to stop Voldemort and save Harry Potter... and hopefully find a way back home
1. Prologue

"Clover we're going without you!" Clover's best mate Lily called out when she was by the doorstep.

"Go Lils I'll catch up with everyone later" Clover said as she skimmed through her favorite book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows for like the hundredth time.

"Someday, somehow I'm gonna burn that stupid book" Lily growled under her breath as she left her friend behind. Again.

Clover sighed dreamily "Damn I wish I could be in a cool place like this instead of boring US…" but she never got to finish her sentence for the book started glowing brightly. The redhead put her arms in front of her in a useless attempt at stopping the bright that was threatening to engulf her as well.

However despite her name being Clover, meaning lucky, she wasn't so lucky as the bright light finally won the battle and engulfed her too. She was sucked into the Harry Potter book within moments.

Clover groaned as she got up but the scary red eyes that seemed to chill her right down to her core made her wish she stayed down and faked unconsciousness.

"Care to divulge since when humans could drop from the sky" Voldemort threatened in a voice that sent shivers down her spine "Crucio!"

Amidst all the screaming she managed to cough out that she'll tell him everything but he still continued to curse her whilst staring at her with his most piercing gaze.

"I said I'll tell you everything! Just STOOOOOPP!" Clover screamed as she writhed in pain at Voldemort's feet.

"Stop using occlumency and I _might_ reconsider" the Dark Lord slithered out in a tone which suggested that it only took one mistake on her part for him to end her.

The eleven year old little girl felt chilled to the bone as finally the reality of her situation kicked in. As if a dam was broken her tears sprang forth along with everything else she was holding back inside "I'm from another world that's probably why Leglimency doesn't work on me! I can tell you what can happen! There were books about this world! I….I…" she trailed off but than she finished "I can help you kill her Harry Potter just please don't kill me! I beg you! Please!"

Unbeknownst to Clover Voldemort had long stopped using the cruiciatus curse in favor of listening intently to what this most interesting specimen was saying. She sobbed as she hugged her knees to her and curled in a ball as she mumble to herself "I can't be here. I need to go home. Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"And what might be the reason for I, The greatest sorcerer of all time to destroy a mere infant" Voldemort scoffed as poised his wand at her ready to shoot the killing curse.

"The prophecy! The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who thrice defied him as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" she trailed off than realization dawned on her as his words caught up to her "An infant. Harry's still an infant. That means the prophecy hasn't happened yet"

"This is truly intriguing, little girl. If this truly happens than you can thank your lucky stars, for you get to live a little while longer" the Dark Lord said as he lifted up her chin and started eyeing her face as if she was a laboratory animal "I could use a Death Eater who can tell me the future at my side"

* * *

'Eleven years have passed since than and I grew up from being the naïve eleven year old girl I was back than. But no amount of time that passes can ever change the sins that I have done. I could have stopped him instead I shoes to work for him' the twenty two year old Clover reflected as she walked in Hogwarts 'This time I'll make a difference. I couldn't save his parents back than but I will save Harry now. I will redeem myself'

"Hey Tom!" Clover greeted as she made her way out of her bedroom and down in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron where Tom the barman was standing with his back to her so she could decided to _liberate_ a few fire whiskeys while he wasn't looking.

"So I take it you'll be leaving to day for that Professor job at Hogwarts today?" he asked with a few tears in his eyes.

"Yeah its nearly the start of term and we Professors need to be there before the little monsters! God I hate teaching!" The redhead spat out as if it was a foul word.

"Well I'll miss you here. You were my greatest source of income for these past eleven years" Tom chuckled as he patted her on the back on her way out.

She smirked slyly once she made it out "As you were mine, old pal" and with that said she pulled out one of her stolen fire whiskeys and took a long swig as she stumbled her way onto the streets.

A few minutes later people on the other side of town could hear a man screaming "Where do all my fire whiskey keep going!"

Everyone on the street narrowed their eyes on the insane woman currently stumbling around on the street whilst downing a nearly empty bottle down her throat and in her other free arm she was clutching a few fire whiskey bottles for dear life.

* * *

Read and Review!

Also i'm thinking of her last name being Lestrange becuase she was adopted by Bellatrix, Voldemort right hand... haha it could freak out everyone in Hogwarts especially Neville. Please leave feedback XD


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

"Welcome to all newcomers! I have a few things to say before we begin consuming our delicious feast. First, to all first years, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been reminded by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to tell you that magic is not to be used in corridors outside lessons. Any student found using magic outside lessons shall be punished with detention or reduction of house points. There will also be a new subject, Healing magic, which will be taught by Professor Clover Smith whom is not present at the moment. And finally, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said in one breath which was amazing, really.

Everyone in the Great Hall started eating, all except the teachers.

"Did Professor Smith inform you of her lateness, Albus?" McGonagall ever the strict disciplinarian questioned.

"Not a word from Professor Smith but plenty of words from the Minister" Dumbledore said before he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"The Minister?" Trelawney inquired with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, Professor Smith's working here was the Minister's idea or should I say outright order" Dumbledore said gravely, revealing exactly how much he likes having the Minister's eyes and ears in his school. Worse, eyes and ears they know next to nothing about.

Dumbledore's eyes glazed over as he thought of what happened earlier that afternoon after he received word from the Minister.

Flashback:

All members of the Order of the Phoenix where present at the table.

After Mad-Eye Moody cast the usual round of reveal-me-not's and other spells to reveal imposters he divulged what he'd learned earlier in the day which was "Nothing. I ran a background check on this Smith like you told me to Dumbledore but nothing turned up on the Auror files"

"That's a good thing right? Your newest Professor doesn't have a criminal record or is an ex-death eater" Nymphadora Tonks pointed out to Dumbledore.

"Constant vigilance Nymph-" Mad-Eye Moody stopped suddenly at the look of promised pain the girl in question was shooting at him.

"As I was saying" cough "Tonks _nothing_ turned up. Not even a birth record, wizarding or muggle. Nothing from eleven years ago turned up that is. For these past eleven years Smith has been residing in the Leaky Cauldron with a few warnings given out to her for thievery, abuse of alcohol and other small petty crimes"

"But any records of her from around the time the Dark Lord was in reign just somehow disappeared?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he said.

"Precisely. She must have been a Death Eater and is trying to cover up her tracks. She is the Minister's personal advisor after all. She can't afford such scandal to taint her name" Mad-Eye Moody ever the sensitive guy said the last part while narrowing his eyes at Snape whom made an avid show of sipping his tea, even going so far as to close his eyes at the exquisite taste.

"But that doesn't explain why she also made her birth record disappear" Lupin said exasperated. If there was one thing he hated it was knowing half the story and Moody constantly making 'subtle' innuendos at Snape wasn't helping his mood.

At hearing Lupin's growl of exasperation Snape couldn't help but put in his last two cents "Now now Lupin the full moon may be drawing near. However, I for one would much prefer it if you kept your _animalistic_ responses to yourself"

"As for the birth record" Albus, ever the peace-maker cut in before a fight broke out "Smith could have destroyed it to hide away an evidence to an unsavory parentage she might have had"

Suddenly it clicked in Moody's head "Smith's either a half blood or a muggle-born. Personally I'd go for muggle-born, any Death Eater would go to such lengths to hide a scandal like that"

End Flashback.

As Dumbledore explained what the Minister told him to the rest of the Professors, the ones who were present at the Order meeting and already knew all this pretended to feign interest in the Headmaster's words.

However people like Hagrid whom subtlety wasn't one of his greatest virtues started stuttering and coughing in his goblet while McGonagall tried desperately to straighten him out to avoid suspicion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this isn't my greatest work but i haven't written in years so if someone could give me some advice to improve my writing it would be deeply appreciated.


	3. Suspicion

The next morning all the students were in the Great Hall eating and preparing themselves for the remaining classes.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum" Seamus Finnigan said as he tapped his wand at his goblet of water but to no avail so he kept chanting "Eye of rabbit…"

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry being new to being a wizard asked his pureblooded friend whom knew more about magic than him.

"Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday! Before…" Ron stopped suddenly as an explosion in Seamus's direction was heard.

Suddenly a flock of owls start coming into the Great Hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" the red-headed boy exclaims.

The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry gets nothing. He sees the newspaper Ron has put down.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked his red-headed friend whom nodded in reply.

As Neville unwraps his gift Seamus yells "Hey, look! Neville got a remembrall!"

Hermoine ever the know it all quickly answered in a drone-like voice making her seem like she is reciting a book, word for word "I read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something"

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten" Neville mumbled sounding defeated.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to" Harry pointed out to his friend while Hermoine listened in to their conversation.

"That is odd" Hermoine put in with a look of suspicion on her face "What's odder is though that at the same time that Dark witches and wizards break into Gringotts our Professor also _happens_ not to show up to school. She could have been there that's why she didn't show up yesterday"

"Ah. Maybe something happened to her!" Ron exclaims in shock.

"Yeah. Maybe she's hurt that's why she didn't show up today either" Seamus who was eavesdropping on the Golden Trio put in.

"Or maybe she's standing right behind you, on her way to grab a bite and maybe some firewhiskey" Professor Smith chipped in as she walked right by the bewildered faces of her students.

Hermoine being her usual stickler-for-rules self unabashedly pointed out to her Professor "This is a school. I think it's against the rules to serve alcohol. Nevertheless…" at the narrowed eyed her red-headed Professor was aiming at her she quickly shut up.

Clover enveloped her favorite know-it-all, the one she used to read about when she was her age "Now now Hermoine dear, what the Headmaster doesn't know won't hurt me" with that said she winked and left for the Professor's table.

What none of the children failed to notice was how their Professor seemed to know Hermoine's name when she hadn't even introduced herself, or had been there yesterday to witness the sorting.

The red-head tried to make it to her seat while staying out of the Headmaster's line of sight but Lady Luck never was on her side.

The Headmaster's suspicious gaze quickly landed on her along with McGongall's and Snape's. While the latter even had the audacity to finger his wand, subtly, under the table.

"Ah. Professor Smith, we missed you last night" Dumbledore put in, his piercing blue eyes twinkling with years of wisdom lying underneath.

"Yes, the Sorting Ceremony was quite…" Snape stopped for a dramatic pause, leaving his audience in suspense "Eventful" Snape's lips curled in distaste as he continued "Our newest celebrity was sorted last night"

Clover decided to end the subtle interrogation and answered their unspoken questions "Shame I missed Mr. Potter's sorting than but I may have downed a couple more firewhiskeys than I intended yesterday" and with that said she made a few noises like she was fighting having to throw up all over the Professor's table.

Out of everyone at the table Trelawney being the easiest one to fool quickly pulled her plate away from the hung-over witch before she threw up all over her precious ham. However she didn't neglect to ramble some nonsense about her 'inner eye' foreseeing disastrous consequences should she not have moved her plate.

McGonagall bit her tongue to refrain from making any comments at the fraud's _explanation_ and instead focused on the matter at hand "Yes although you are deeply late Professor Smith"

"Yeah well I uh…" Clover racked her brain for another excuse, after all she couldn't exactly say she tried to break in the Malfoy's mansion to get the diary horcrux. Keyword tried. Bloody mansion proved to be too well protected to infiltrate "Er… Bloody staircases changed a few times I might have lost my way, on my way…here"

If possible the Headmaster's eyes narrowed even more, although to his credit, only an amateur would have fallen for such a blatant lie.

However unlike the red-headed witch Dumbledore was one hell of an actor. He smiled kindly at her and with his eyes twinkling, as if to say he wasn't fooled he said "Well than after all the students retreat back to their classrooms you must come to my office so I shall give you a map. I trust you will find it very useful in your stay here, Ms. Smith"

"Clover, please, and I wouldn't want to trouble you Dumbledore…" the red-head was saying before the wise man before her cut her off.

"No trouble at all" Dumbledore briefly tried to use leglimency on her, but was quickly repelled out, making him even more suspicious of what this inexplicable witch would go to such trouble to hide from him "And please you may call me Albus"

"Great" Clover finished dumbly, already knowing that once she made it to his office, where there would be no one to witness their conversation, she would be facing a full-blown interrogation which she dearly wasn't looking forward to. Because how can she explain that she didn't just use occulmency but that she is immune to legilmency since she is from another world where all of this is fiction. 'Oh, he'll surely believe that one' the red-head thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter i've written so far if i do say so myself. Please Read and Review!


End file.
